


Strange Autumn

by margointhesea



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Gen, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Paranormal, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margointhesea/pseuds/margointhesea
Summary: It's the first day of School and Sal Fisher is plunged into another mystery of missing lipstick, gossip and the portrait of a principle's dead daughter.





	Strange Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicated this story to my little sister. May she find exciting adventures and good friends by her side.

Sal felt like he was floating. 

An ocean. 

Deep. 

Blue. 

Vast and calm. 

Darkness wasn’t trying to consume him nor he was walking around in strange limbo. 

The water cradled him as he floated. Stars were above him and glistered softly. 

Sal hummed to himself.  

“This is a nice dream….” 

Yes, he knew this was all a dream. But he won’t deny the momentary pleasure.  

Sal closed his eyes and just absorbed it all. 

The refreshing water soaking into his hair, the sound of bubbles in the water, tiny droplets of water streaming down on his face. 

No mask. 

No prosthetic.  

No pain….. 

He became still until an echo called out to him 

 _Sal_ _…_ _.Sal_ _…_  

The voice wasn’t demented like the rest of the voice he had heard so often in his dream. Instead, it was warm and gentle. His heart felt heavy and dared to call out to the voice. 

“Mom….?” 

Wake up sweet _heart_ _…_ _.._  

Sal nodded reluctantly. He rather stay in this dream….yet….since his mother asked. 

“O.k….” 

Sal blinked several time. The scenery of ocean shuttered and faded than in front of him was Gizmo on his chest and a familiar bedroom. 

The door creaked and the artificial light streamed in. 

“Hey Sal, you wake yet kido?” 

The young boy tried to push off Gizmo but his pet cat weighed like two tons. His father flicked the lights on and hobbled over to his bedside. He muttered to the cat. 

“Gizmo you dumb cat, you could’ve killed Sal!” 

Sal coughed and took a breath. 

The vet has told them that Gizmo wasn’t fat, he was genuinely a big cat. So he’ll be killing Sal unintentionally. Overall, Gizmo Fisher is innocent.  

As soon as the cat was off his chest, and at the foot of the bed. Sal reached out for his fake eye and mask. 

“Oh Sal, some kid named Larry is here.” 

Sal perked up at that. 

“Larry?” 

His father scratched at his beard and asked suspiciously. 

“So you know him?” 

The boy with long blue hair slipped away from his warm bed and pulled out his outfit for the day. 

“Yeah! I met him when we first moved in! He and his mom were pretty cool.” 

The excitement in Sal’s voice had convinced his father. Chuckling, his father walked out of his room. 

“Alright kiddo, I’ll tell Larry to wait in the living room. I must say, Larry, is a nice kid.” 

Sal looked up from tying his shoelace. 

“Yeah?” 

His father nodded and was closing the door. 

“Yeah, he offered to walk you to school!” 

The information he registered hit Sal like a lightning.  

Oh. 

Shit. 

It was today.  

The first day of school….. 

Sal toppled on his bed and sat still. Beyond his room, he could hear his dad inviting Larry in. 

Instinctively, Sal wanted to curl up. He reached out to hold Gizmo but the cat wiggled out from his grip. 

Sighing,  Sal stared at his reflection in the bedroom mirror. His unkempt blue hair was wild and the pale mask stared back at him. The young teen felt his heavy shoulder and a sigh escaped behind his mask. 

“School…..” 

Sal wanted to fall asleep but forgotten what he was dreaming.  

 

\----------------------------------- 

 

The weather was pleasant. Not the soggy, cloudy autumn weather but the crisp, cool kind. 

Larry was still chewing the pancakes in his mouth. The tall lanky teen had a black hoodie on and with his obvious preferences,  it was the Sanity Fall brand.  His long, shaggy hair flow out of the opening of the hoodie and he crimson school bag popped out the most. Ironic enough, Larry smelled like lilies….oh yeah, the apartment washing machine had acquired a lily scented fabric softener. 

“Bro your dad makes some mean pancakes!” 

Well….that was the only thing his dad knew how to make but Sal was glad Larry liked them. 

“Yeah, he does.” 

Larry poked at Sal’s bag and cringed. 

“Don’t get me, wrong bro, pink is a nice color but  _GLITTER PONY?_ _”_  

Sal hung his head at the mentioning of the forbidden franchise but he had a good answer. 

“An old lady down the hall gave them to me……” 

Larry immediately knew who it was. 

“Miss Rosenberg? Err….I thought it was  **Mrs. Sanderson**  who was nuts about Glitter Pony.” 

“She said she was saving them for Mrs. Sanderson but…..you know….she figured a ‘little girl’ like me would need it.” 

Larry nodded rather thoughtfully. 

“I know what you mean dude. Like the other day Mr. Sanderson came and handed me a box of Glitter Ponies, saying something about it was ‘too much’ for him to have ‘em.” 

Stopping at the traffic, Sal looked up to Larry. 

“What you do with ‘em?” 

Larry puffed out a hot air and watch them float away against the cool autumn air. He shrugged casually.  

“Keeping them in my closet. Figured it might be disrespectful to toss ‘em out. After all, Mrs. Sanderson treasured them.” 

The light turned green and they stride.  

“That’s awfully nice of you Larry.” 

“Thanks, dude but I can’t deny the fact that those things creep me out.” 

Both of them shivered. The Glitter Pony was a silly show but it become forbidden topic in the Addison apartment ever since Charley and the murder of Mrs. Sanderson. Mr. Addison even considered banning the multi-colored miniatures. 

They felt sorry for poor Mr. Sanderson. Sal hasn’t heard from him since the tragic event. According to Lisa, Larry’s mother, told Sal that he was planning to move out soon. 

Silence had bother Larry and decided to change subject  

“You know yer home room Sal?” 

Sal gave a thought and answered.  

“I don’t know the number of the class room, but I think the teacher’s name is Mrs. Parkerton.” 

That got Larry pumped.  

“Dude, that’s like MY home class!” 

Now that was something Sal look forward to! 

“O-oh! Sweet!” 

Larry gave Sal a big smile. 

“Bro, we are gonna have a blast! Even if it’s at school!” 

The school Sal was to attend is at Nockfell High. It was about ten minute walk from home, which was really convenient.  

According his dad, Nockfell High was super old school with colorful history. When he said “colorful” Sal saw the winkle on his dad’s forehead deepen. 

“Colorful” sounded very interesting to Sal. 

“Bro, this way!” 

Turning from the street corner, Sal followed Larry to Nockfell High. While all the streets had bright colored trees, the ones planted next to the school were withered gray and dead. 

Worst feeling brewed in the pit of Sal's stomach. It became much worse when Sal noticed the familiar staring by other kids. 

Those eyes. 

The one that taunted, judged and assumed the WORST about him. 

It made Sal so much smaller than he already was. Sal mentally shouted. 

 _"What was I thinking? Going to a new school, thinking it was going to be okay. I should have just stayed home...."_  

Thankfully Larry noticed it and walked beside Sal closer. 

"Yo, Sally Face. You okay man?" 

Sal nervously twiddled with his pony tails. 

"Y... yeah...." 

Larry took a look around and noticed that other kids were all staring at Sal. ALL OF THEM. The taller boy gave Sal thumbs up. 

"Bro, yer so popular now! Soon they're gonna ask you for yer autographs!" 

Sal knew Larry was trying to help. It didn't do much good though, he nervously replied. 

"I...I wouldn't say so Larry...." 

Plan failed, unto the next one. The seas of spectator grew. It made Sal's foot step heavier and he moved slower. But Larry grabbed Sal's hand and looked at his invisible wrist watch. 

"Shit! Bro! We are gonna be late!!!!" 

He yanked on Sal as the two dashed toward school. Sal wore Larry and bulldozered through the crowd and even pushed a girl's face and smeared her make up. Because Larry was so much taller than he was, Sal was practically lifted from the floor and was fluttering in the air like a flag as Larry pulled and ran with him. Sal was glad Larry was there. Otherwise, he might have turn back and returned to Addison's apartments. The smaller boy with pony tails told himself. 

"It's going to be okay.... it's going to be okay...." 

Just before they entered a building, Sal saw an apparition. 

A ghost silently waved at him and after placing her index finger on her lips, she hushed him.  

She was gone in a blink of an eye. 

Sal told himself one more time before he heard the bell. 

"It's going to be okay...." 

 


End file.
